Dark Desires
by WaywardMind
Summary: On the run for five years now, Racheal Finley's past has finally caught up with her. Her past being none other than Legato Bluesummers. Will she be able to continue to out run him or will she have to face the dark desires plaguing her? Legato x OC M for COARSE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE and SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. On the Run

_**Summary**_

On the run for five years now, Racheal Finley's past has finally caught up with her. Her past being none other than Legato Bluesummers. Will she be able to continue to out run him or will she have to face the dark desires plaguing her? Legato x OC

_**M for coarse language, violence and sexual content.**_

_**Hey all! I must warn you now there will be smut in this fanfiction. I like writing heavy romance and dirty stuff, so if you have an issue with it please stop right now. This is also a test of to see if my story will get thrown off, not saying I want it to because I really like this story and from research there are some others that are worse than mine in the smut department so hopefully it won't be thrown off : ) So for those of you who are going to continue to read this please enjoy the story and review so I know how it is.  
**_

_**RIGHT! I do not own any Trigun characters that appear in this story. Do enjoy! **_

_**Chapter One: On the Run**_

Racheal Finley lay naked and sprawled out on her twin sized bed in the hotel she currently was staying in. The sheets were itchy and rough on her skin, but having spent so much time in hotels the feeling had become a comfort. Her very long wavy, blonde hair was fanned out across her pillow, causing the itchy feeling to be against her neck but instead of irritating the sensitive area it only soothed her all the more.

She was drifting into oblivion when gentle fingers traveled up her legs drifting aimlessly to her hips. Seductive lips whispered along the gruesome scar across her stomach, causing goosebumps to form over the grazed skin. Racheal breathed a gentle moan of pleasure as she buried her fingers into the man's hair. His lips and fingers grazed every piece of her supple skin. Her moans became deeper and more sensual as he took one of her nipples between his teeth. She arched her back in heated pleasure wanting her skin against his...no needing her skin against his. His hand slowly slid between her legs, grazing his fingertips over her inner thigh and moving up to her wet warmth. His lips grazed over her chin and captured her lips. It felt like his hands and lips were everywhere as she tightly gripped the back of his neck deepening the already passion filled kiss.

Racheal's golden eyes opened half way as he parted from her lips to breath. His lips were soft and tender compared to his strong and solid face. His eyes were cold with a small touch of heated passion that melted Racheal into the sheets. His hair was soft and blue in her hands as she gripped his head.

She paused a moment her head clearing ever so slightly. Blue...? She thought, the momentary pause clearing her thoughts even more.

"LEGATO!? FUCK! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Racheal shouted at the now faltering illusion; before it completely disappeared she saw plain as day the smirk on his face.

Racheal quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She pulled them on as fast as she could and packed what little she had around the bare room. She had to get out of there as fast as she could. If Legato was invading her mind, then he knew where she was and wasn't far from her. She grabbed her small bag and ran out of the hotel hoping the last bus hadn't left already or her only other option would be to take the sand steamer leaving in half an hour. She hated sand steamers; she could barely stand while the steamer was moving and really hated the idea of having to get on one.

She raced down the streets, everything was a blur as she kept her goal in mind. She really needed to start planning ahead and find hotels closer to the bus stops. She spotted the little sign indicating the stop was around the corner and picked up her pace. There was no way she was going to miss the bus, she had to be on it and out of this place before Legato caught up to her. She rounded the corner and saw dusty red tail lights speeding away.

"Fuck." She cursed to herself as she watched the two red dots get smaller and smaller. It was just her luck to miss the bus by seconds. She muttered a few more curses before turning on her heel and ran for the steamer. It was a good thing she had maintained her form or she'd be screwed for times like these.

When she reached the area it was packed even at this time of night being it was the only reliable source of transportation to travel between the big cities. There were flood lights shining down on the massive crowd so people could see. She didn't have a ticket and would have to find someone selling them. Her eyes searched the crowd, looking for anyone who looked shady, until she spotted a man in a trench coat.

"How stereotypical." She muttered to herself and made her way over to him.

She easily bought her ticket off the scalper, not bothering to threatened him about lowering his ridiculous price. It was his lucky day, she didn't have the time to play around and needed on that ship ASAP. She weaved and sometimes even ducked through the crowd and up the ramp into the steamer. She had to get to her cabin before the ship started moving or she'd be at the mercy of whoever came upon her trembling body. She ran passed many passengers and steamer workers down the halls until finally she made it to her cabin and opened the door.

Upon stepping in Racheal saw a spiky blonde haired man sprawled out on her bed. His long red trench coat with two rows of gold buttons lining the front was like a beacon in contrast to the white sheets. She could see through his orange coated glasses and saw his eyes were closed. Her eye twitched momentarily as she stared at him then remembering her hurry kicked the man in the face with her thick boots.

"Vash! Get the fuck off my bed!" She shouted at him as he fell off the bed and landed on his face probably intensifying the pain of the kick Racheal just handed him.

"Ra...Racheal?" Vash mumbled through his hands which were trying to stop his bleeding nose. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question! What the hell are you doing in the cabin I paid for!?" Racheal threw her bag on the floor the panic slowly making its way through her body. Any minute the steamer would be moving and Vash would be here to witness her pathetic.

"Uuuuuh...it was empty?" Vash slowly stood noticing her tense body and clenched fists. "Are you okay?"

"Just get the fuck out!" Racheal threw open the door and booted Vash in the ass. "And don't come back!" She slammed the door on his face just as the steamer vaulted forward.

She completely froze in place as she could feel the rumbling under her feet. The fear engulfed her. Her heart began pounding in her chest as her breath was ragged and unsteady. Sweat formed over her skin clinging to the goosebumps as the drop slid down her temple. Her body trembled as her knees suddenly gave out on her and she fell to the floor unable to catch herself. She slowly brought her hands to her chest as the steamer jumped slightly scaring her even more. She could only think of the fear lacing through her body. Her heart beat furiously within her chest, it felt as if her heart would burst. Her hands shook against her chest unable to slow her breathing. It took all her power to clear her thoughts enough to even think about moving herself on to the bed. She was irrationally afraid of this giant piece of metal and could only hate herself for it.

Racheal very slowly placed her hands flat on the floor trying hard to calm herself enough to drag herself to the bed, but the steamer jolted again and she fell onto her stomach the fear overcoming her. Tears welled up in her eyes in fear and disgust with herself as she rested her forehead on the floor. She was so pathetic and couldn't do a damn thing about it. She knew she wouldn't be moving from that spot for the rest of the trip so she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Falling asleep was the best way to resolve her fear, because then she'd wake up on the other end of the torturous ride. It wasn't an easy task for her for every bump and rattle sent her heart flying. Her mind raced with fear taking longer to calm herself. It took her an hour to two hours to finally rest her mind; she was happy to feel the darkness come over her when it did.

Racheal awoke to banging on her door. She quickly sat up to realize she was on the bed and naked. She paused a moment trying to remember the last thing before she blacked out and remembered she had been on the floor fully dressed. She glowered knowing exactly who had come into her room and undressed her. Before she could grab her clothes that were neatly folded on the chair beside her, the door was thrown open revealing the spiky haired blonde.

"Racheal!? Are you okay!?" The minute the words left his lips he paused his eyes wandering down to her bare chest and his cheeks flared a bright red. "Well..."

"Before you say something stupid get out." Racheal slid off the bed and stood, really not caring about exposing herself. "You know who will be pissed if you try anything."

"R-right! We arrived! I figured I should let you know, bye~!" Vash spoke fast and slammed the door shut behind him before he did something he'd regret. Racheal heard a woman's voice from the other side and Vash explaining away, probably blushing and guiding her away from Racheal's room.

Now that the steamer was stopped she could freely move. It was strange her fear. She didn't know why she became petrified only when a steamer moved or perhaps she did but it was deep within the recesses of her mind. However she knew why she hated steamers and the crew aboard, they were despicable human beings and if she could she'd kill them all; she tried once and would have continued had Legato not found her. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, she didn't need any wandering thoughts of him to get heard. She quickly finished getting dressed and left the steamer before it headed on its way to the next city.

The sun was setting on the horizon when Racheal stepped off the steamer. She cursed to herself knowing full well the last bus probably already left and she sure as hell wasn't going back on the steamer. She'd just have to lay low until morning and catch the next bus to get her ass out of town before Legato found her. She'd find a nice cheap hotel and possibly drink the night away. She easily maneuvered her way through the crowd, her agility and reflexes at their finest. A man's fist came flying her way and she stopped it with the palm of her hand. He looked surprised for a moment then his pervious anger returned.

"Move out of the way, whore."

"Excuse me?" Racheal dropped his fist appalled.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." A few people turned to look at the commotion the man was stirring.

"No, I didn't." Racheal replied not intimidated by the bulky man whatsoever.

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way. Wh-" Before he could finish the word Racheal pounced on him with a knife at his throat before he even hit the ground. She dug her knee into his chest and pushed the blade against his neck drawing droplets of blood.

"Did you want to repeat that?" She ignored the gasps from the crowd as she let her full weight go into her knee.

"N-No..." He swallowed, his adam's apple moving under the blade.

"I thought so." Racheal slowly got off the man, not caring about anyone else around her. She would have killed him on the spot back in the day, probably could have done it today, but she had to stay the night in town and really didn't want the hassle of the authorities looking for her, which in turn would cause an even bigger mess. She sighed to herself and slid her knife back into the sheath hidden on her body as she turned away from the guy. She picked up her little duffle bag when she heard a gasp from the crowd, quickly spun on her heel and slammed her foot into the guy's balls.

"Don't fuck with me asshole." Racheal straightened up as she watched the guy heave over in pain. There was no sympathy in her eyes as she gazed down at him, she wasn't afraid to resort to those type of measures. He was three times her size and probably could squish her if she let him get that far. She used every advantage at her disposal and if kicking someone in the balls was that advantage then so be it. For a second time she turned away from the guy and headed for the cheapest hotel.

After checking in and dropping her bag off in her room she went to the nearest bar for some drinks. The last couple years she had been the girl going around the bar serving the sleazy men drinks, but tonight it was her night to drink it up and be a sleaze. Unfortunately for her in the corner of the bar sat the obnoxious spiky-haired blonde, drinking to his heart's content.

"Can you even afford this?" Racheal plopped down beside Vash, not caring about the other men around the table he was entertaining.

"Uuuuuh...yes!" Vash grinned happily with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah right." Racheal rolled her eyes as she ordered a bottle for the table. "That's on me."

"AW! Racheal!" Vash spontaneously hugged Racheal. "You are the best!"

"I know, I know." Racheal's smile halted when a fork lodged in the wall behind her and Vash. Vash immediately slunk off Racheal and practically ran for the back door as she slowly looked towards the bar. There sat a tall blue haired man with a human skull attached to the shoulder of his white jacket slowly eating his cheesecake.

Legato Bluesummers. He had finally caught her.

5


	2. Got You

_**Chapter Two: Got You **_

"Another fork." Legato's eyes landed on the bartender, paying no mind to Vash's hasty escape. The bartender didn't question Legato, having the feeling if he questioned the man it wouldn't result in something pleasant.

Racheal stared at Legato for a minute or so deliberating her options. She knew there wasn't much she could choose from, now that he was sitting in solid form in front of her it would be hard to turn him away. He had a great affect on her and she hated him for it. She quietly sighed to herself and stood up, walking over to the stool next to Legato's and sat down. She didn't say a word as the bartender served her a drink.

"Found you." He spoke as he brought a piece of the cheesecake to his mouth, causing Racheal to look over at him. She suddenly burst into laughter at his direct statement that made it seem like they were playing a game.

"Yeah you did." She sipped her drink very amused. She could only wonder what went through his head.

"Naughty woman. Using little techniques to stay away. It makes me wonder why you let yourself get caught now." Legato's face remained straight as Racheal's hand stilled with the glass at her lips.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Racheal slowly lowered the glass back down to the bar.

"Don't play coy with me." Legato took another bite of his cheesecake. "I know you better than you do."

"You said you wou-" Before Racheal could finish Legato cut her off.

"I have kept my word and don't intend to break it now. It doesn't change the fact I still know you better than you do. You need me Racheal Finley. I'm surprised you've last five years without me."

"Oh shut up Legato. Your head keeps getting bigger by the second." Racheal grumbled not denying his claims.

"Really?" Legato paused a moment to touch his head. "I never noticed."

Racheal glowered at him very unamused when a crowd of men burst through the front doors laughing and being the jolly idiotic buffoons they were. They had been drinking and probably were kicked out of the bar they had just come from.

"Hey!" One shouted at random. "Bro! Isn't that the bitch who made a fool out of you!?" The crowd went silent all looking at Racheal for the loud idiot was pointing right at her in an accusatory manner.

"Great..." Racheal muttered into her glass. "So much for laying low." She downed the rest of her drink and stood only to be stopped by Legato pointing her back down into her seat. She stared at him for a minute unsure of what he was going to do when his eyes connected with hers and she could see the coldness in them. Understanding his calm anger, she slowly sat back down as the man she assaulted earlier made his way over to them with his little gang right at his heels.

"What's wrong, whore? What happened to all that spunk you had this afternoon? Too scared now that there is more than one of us?"

"Not even close." Racheal's smile was sickly sweet as she swiveled to face the men, relaxing back against the bar unafraid of them. "I'm not going to waste my time on a bunch of buffoons."

"What was that!?" His face slowly became red as the anger trembled through out his body.

"You heard me." Racheal crossed her legs to show to the men she was in no way threatened and would not move to her defense.

The burly man growled as he raised his hand and swung at Racheal's face. Before it could hit its mark his arm twisted making the most gruesome bone cracking sound. He screamed out in pain as shards of bone protruded from the mass of flesh that was once his arm.

"Yoshi!" One of the guys shouted as another yelled, "What did you do!?" at Racheal.

Racheal's lips curved into a silky smile as one by one the men's limbs were twisted out of proportion causing screams of pain and cracking bone to sound throughout the bar. With every scream and crunch, patrons of the bar fled afraid for their own lives as blood squirted every which way; a rising heat formed in the pit of Racheal's stomach as she watched the massacre. A wetness formed between Racheal's leg's as the irony scent of blood hit her nose. With every groan of pain followed by the cracking of bone to silence the men, goose bumps travelled across her skin. Her heart beat thrummed in her chest as the men's eyes looked upon her in fear. She watched the blood pools form across the floor and around the limp bodies as the heat burned in her stomach. As the final breath of air left the last dying man, her body trembled in excitement; she was flaming with need. She slowly turned to Legato who placed his fork on his plate and slid it forward. Not a line of emotions was on Legato's face as he turned to look at her. She was unable to contain herself and threw herself into his arms as she took his lips in a passionate kiss.

He lifted her on the bar, knocking his plate and all other objects that were in the way on to the floor. He quickly yanked her skirt over her hips and down her legs as she tugged on his pants. He gripped the back of her head jerking her forward forcing her into a rough kiss as he thrust himself deep inside her. Her muffled gasp turned into a moan against his lips as she felt his thickness inside of her. He squeezed her ass holding her in place as he pounded into her. She leaned back with her palms on the bar, letting her head fall back and her long hair dangle over the side of the bar as his hands wandered up her stomach, under the corset like top she was wearing. He ran his tongue over her collar bone tasting her sweet skin.

"A-ah!" Her moans were sensual and full of pleasure as they filled the room replacing the silence of death. She wrapped her legs around his waist to capture his hips, causing his thrusts to be shorter and more rapid.

"Don't stop..." She mumbled as she felt the point of release coming near.

He could only comply to her demands as he felt the throbbing in his member increasingly grow. He grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her into a flaming kiss as her body suddenly jolted sending small spasms through her limbs. The tightening around his member sent him over the edge causing him to release his seed deep within her.

She burst into laughter, her body shaking in amusement. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop the laughter as Legato gave her a funny look.

"Did I do something to amuse you?" He stepped away from her and pulled up his pants.

"No, nothing at all." She continued to giggle behind her hand, the amusement laced through her eyes.

"Oh really?" Legato stepped back over to her and silkily brought her skirt back over her legs, grazing his finger tips over her skin as the cloth slid up her body.

"Really." She smiled and lifted her hips so he was able to get her skirt on properly. She slid to the edge of the bar and pulled him back between her legs, trapping him there. "Looks like someone missed me."

"I can say the same about you..." Legato's eyes burned with passion for Racheal.

"Maybe." Racheal wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly brushed her lips across his. His arms wrapped around her back and took her lips in a firey kiss that matched the burning in his eyes.

Shouts could be heard from outside causing the two to part from each other. The shouting got closer and they knew it was the authorities finally arriving to the scene.

"How inconvenient..." Legato lifted Racheal off the bar and carried her in his arms out the back door.

"Where are you taking me my black knight?" She ran her finger down his chest causing a sigh of content to come from his lips.

"Your hotel."

"Stalker much?" She laughed, burying her face into his shoulder, knowing full well he had been searching for her for the full five years.

"Of course." He smirked, sliding his hand under her top and over her stomach.

"O-oh." She whispered running her fingers along the lines of his neck and lifting herself

to kiss him.

He slowly slid his other hand over to her back, down to the curve of her bum, and snuck his fingers into her skirt. She quietly gasped at the coolness of his fingers as goosebumps began to form over her skin. He walked down the street heading straight for Racheal's hotel with no indication of what his fingers intended to do. He slid his naughty fingers further into her skirt until he felt the sticky warmth. She got very wet, very fast for him and he could only be pleased by her response.

Racheal inhaled a sharp breath of air when he inserted a finger into her. Her breathing became uneven as he moved inside her - he slid another finger beside the second.

"Aaaah..." Recheal breathed against his neck squeezing her legs together as people walking by gave them looks of curiosity or intrigue. She wanted more; needed more from him as she scraped her teeth against his neck.

"More...?" Legato teased.

"Please...yes..." Racheal didn't care about the stares coming their way. All she could think about was him and only him.

He inserted a third finger complying to her begging and pleading. She was moist and slick as he moved in and out of her, sending trembles and whispers of content from her soft lips. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her opening as his fingers slid along the inside walls. He abruptly turned into the alley right before her hotel, shoving her against the brick and took those soft lips in a passionate kiss as her walls clamped around his fingers in her second orgasm of the night.

"Legato!" Her shout was swallowed by his lips as she went limp in his arms. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her causing a smirk to form on his lips. He softly kissed her red and swollen lips before continuing on his way into the hotel.

She was hopeless and weak in Legato arms as he carried her to her room. He was the second thing that made her pathetic. Legato could make her melt into a puddle without even trying and she hated him for it. No, that was a lie. She absolutely loved him for it.

He gently laid her down on the twin sized bed after coming in to her room and shrugged his white jacket off, throwing it on the only chair in the room. He went around the other side of the bed and laid down causing her to be pushed off the side.

"Gah!" She caught herself before her face hit the floor and glared at him over the side of the bed.

"Oops." She could see the gleam of his teeth through the dark as he smirked down at her.

"Asshole." She muttered as she stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the small space of the remaining bed. He wrapped his arm around her keeping her in place against him so she wouldn't fall again. She shifted on her side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now what were you saying?" Legato kissed her soft hair.

"You're still an asshole." She smiled softly stroking her fingers over his chest.

"Hm." He chuckled against her hair, amused by her smart ass answers. "Go to sleep." He tightened his arm around her urging her to get some restful sleep.

"Not before you." She smiled and softly kissed him before running her fingers over his eyes to close them. She carefully shifted into a comfier position and rested her head on his chest. It only took a few minutes before Legato's breathing became even and was sound asleep. It pleased her she was still able to make him feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in her arms.

She gently shifted her head to look up at his peaceful sleeping face. Whenever she laid eyes on him she forgot all her worries, all her fears and most of all forgot why she ran from him in the first place. She couldn't let this go on. It had to stop and she was going to stop it here.

_**That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of steaminess! Crossing my fingers its okay . Anyways! Please do review! Until next time!**_


	3. Racheal the Seducer

_**Chapter Three: Racheal the Seducer**_

Racheal quietly shut the hotel door behind her with her duffle bag across her shoulder. She was extremely surprised she hadn't woken Legato with her sneaking out from under his arm. He was generally a pretty light sleeper but it looked like he hadn't slept in a long while which made her feel bad for leaving him in such a state. However, she couldn't be with him and she had to get use to the idea of being away from him. Her little faltering of resolve had cost her too much at this point and she couldn't allow it to happen again.

She took one last look at the window where Legato was sleeping before taking a deep breath and turning her back on the hotel. She couldn't look back. She couldn't have doubts in her resolve to leave him behind. She decided their relationship's fate five years ago and would have to live with her choice.

She looked at the blood red sky as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She loved the colour but had a feeling the red was an ominous sign of things to come. She shook her head, shaking the feeling off, she couldn't think like that. Things would be alright. She would be alright.

Racheal turned the corner to the bus stop and saw the bus was already there. She had been smart this time and found a hotel close so it would be a guarantee not to miss the bus. She paid her fee and walked down the small aisle. Low and behold her eyes landed on the snoring blonde who seems to keep popping up.

"Seriously Vash?" She swung her duffle bag and whacked him in the face, jarring him out of his slumber.

"Gah!" He held his face and peaked through his fingers to see who his assaulter was. "Ra-Racheal?"

"Are you stalking me or something?" She dropped her bag at his feet and plopped down beside him.

"I was here first! So how can I be stalking you? Are you stalking me? OH GOD YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU!?" Vash threw himself on Racheal begging. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Shut up Vash!" Racheal bopped him on the head. "You are making everyone look! Calm down already! I'm retired remember?"

"O-oh right." He sniffled and then hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Racheal had her arms raised slightly, not daring to hug him back.

"Hugging you." Vash's voice was muffled for his face was smushed against her boobs.

Racheal's eye twitched before she grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked him back.

"OW!" Tears came to Vash's eyes as his face got all blubbery and pouty. "What was that for!?"

"My breasts aren't a playground for your idiotic face." The bus sprang forward making Racheal rest her hand on the seat in front of her as not to ram into it. She glanced at Vash to see he was mumbling about how mean she was and crossed his arms pouting like a little child. She liked Vash for many reasons, but she didn't like him enough to have an intimate relationship with him. She doubted he could even be with her, what with her past and even her thoughts in the present.

A horrible feeling laced the pit of her stomach and she couldn't help turning to look out the back window. There in the dust stood a lone figure watching the bus speed away. She quickly faced the front and slouched lower in her seat, closing her eyes as she tried to block the image from her mind. She repeated to herself it wasn't Legato standing there, it was probably some idiot like her who missed the bus, but she knew. Deep within herself; she knew it was Legato.

"Racheal?" She could feel Vash shift to look out the back of the bus to see what had upset her. She knew he wouldn't see anything for the feeling in the pit of her stomach had slowly faded. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern as he gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Her voice was no more than a whisper as the sole image of Legato's dusty shape was etched into her mind. It hurt her more than anyone could imagine to leave Legato for a second time. It almost killed her the first time, but she could only hope the pain would fade as time went on.

"You can tell me." Vash persisted, cutting through her thoughts.

"I'm just going to sleep." She brushed off Vash's concern and didn't respond to any more of his inquiries. Her thoughts were filled with Legato and with the expression she could only imagine that was on his face as he watch the bus leave. She drifted off to sleep her regret a constant pain in her chest...

* * *

"_Racheal! Focus!" An angry old man smacked her wrist with his flip flop._

"_OW! Didi! Now I'll be focused on the sting..." A teenage Racheal pouted at her elder mentor as he scowled. _

"_Racheal, the point of this exercise is for you to retain a clear mind and not be distracted from your resolve." Didi's posture relaxed, his muscles weren't tense anymore and his face softer than his usual grouchy face. "Your moves will be more fluid. Your decisions much quicker." His breathing became steady, his lips parting very slightly to let the breath pass. _

"_You say that, but its not easy." Racheal closed her eyes again and relaxed her posture. Despite her doing so her mind was plagued with a million thoughts, especially of the boy at the market. She rarely left the secluded cabin, miles and miles away from any human contact and the other day when Didi sent her on an errand she had run into this sweet red headed boy. He had helped her through the store, finding everything that she needed and more. _

_Before she left, the boy had kissed her cheek and slipped his number into her coat pocket. His lips had been so soft and tender against her cheek. She could still feel the tingles across her cheek; still smelt his soft scent of soap and his..._

"_RACHEAL!" Didi hit Racheal across the head this time with the palm of his hand. _

"_OUCH! DIDI!" Racheal flinched against the impact and held her head in both her hands. _

"_You are thinking about that adolescent boy again aren't you!?" He scowled at her young innocent face. "You can't afford to have him in your thoughts, child! If we were to be attacked this instant those trivial thoughts will be the ruin of you! His face will distract you or better yet! What if you were in town and attacked? What if he was with you and got captured? Your thoughts would only be on him, not the rest of the citizens in danger! You can't have silly relationships, Racheal. They only cloud your judgement!" _

"_But, Didi isn't the saying about 'having someone to fight for strengthens your power?' there for a reason?" Racheal listened intently to her mentor's teachings. She wanted to be good, she wanted to cast the evil from within herself and be a better person for Didi. _

"_Yes, it is true, but you who is going to be the best has to think of the bigger picture. You cannot attach yourself to a single person, you must have in your mind that you are here to protect everyone...all of the human race." _

"_How can I...by myself protect the whole human race? It's impossible to do alone." _

"_You aren't alone, my dear child. There are others who you will meet, who have the same aim in mind." Didi's lips twitched into something of a smile. "That is enough for today, Racheal. Go wash up and we will eat dinner." _

"_Okay..." Racheal stood and wandered to the little water spring Didi has somehow managed to create on this barren planet. She didn't understand this teaching. Why couldn't she have attachments? Weren't attachments what got people through life, made them fight the good fight? She wanted to fall in love. She was just a teenage girl seeking the warmth of a man's arms, even if it was only for a night. Then again, maybe he was right. Human attachments weren't all they cracked up to be...and what was love anyways? Did she need it? _

_Racheal tripped on a stone and fell face first into the hard dusty ground. Didi was right this was way too much of a distraction, she needed to get her head out of the clouds..._

* * *

The bus screeched to a halt sending Racheal forward only to be stopped, her face inches from the seat in front of her. She glanced to the side and saw Vash had placed his arm in front of her just in time.

"Thanks..." She muttered the dream still floating around in her head. She could only think it was stupid. Didi never helped her...he was only out for his own gains and look where that got him - no where.

"No problem." Vash grinned and dropped his arm before he looked out the window to see what was going on.

Racheal leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes again. She wasn't interested in what was going on. She just wanted to get out of this desert heat and lay in a nice cold bath.

Screams pierced Racheal's ears, jolting her out of the thoughtless darkness before she could drift off. Vash was at the front of the bus when she opened her eyes. She didn't question how he got there without her noticing him jump over her, but instead slowly got up and decided to check out what was so important that her sleep had to be disturbed. Passengers were trembling in their seats as she walked confidently by, whispers of terror could be heard around her and before she reached the front of the bus a little blonde girl in her blue dress pulled at her skirt.

"Are you going to help the man stop the bad men?" She whispered in a watery voice.

"I'll try." Racheal smiled half heartedly and brushed the girl's hand from her skirt She didn't want the little girl's grimy hands touching her. She didn't like kids at all. They were naive and easily influenced beings. They only reminded her of her horrendous past and how she could have ended up close minded and destructive as every other person on this planet. She continued down the two steps of the bus without a second glance in the direction of the passengers. The sun blinded her eyes for a moment, before she saw the scene before her. Three vehicles were lined up in front of the bus with dirt, scruffy looking men standing staggered in front of the vehicles. There were about twenty or so men grinning at the bus. She could immediately tell they were the worst of the worst - desert pirates.

Vash was a few feet in front of the bus waving his hands like an idiot trying to dissuade the situation in his idiotic way. Racheal walked up beside Vash and slowly he lowered his arms looking at her.

"Racheal don't, please let me handle this..."

"Retired remember? I'll only attack if they shoot first."

"Then I'll prevent that." Vash grinned and advanced forward continuing his pursuit to get them to leave the passengers alone.

One of the men shot at Vash's feet causing Racheal to flinch and her eyes to narrow. Vash muttered a few curses under his breath and turned to look at Racheal.

"Racheal. It was just at my feet. I still have it under control..." Vash's voice faded by the time he made it to the last word in his sentence.

She walked passed Vash, ignoring every word coming out of his mouth and drew her short blades.

"Racheal! Wait!" Vash's voice was drown out by the men running and shooting at Racheal. Vash's bullets flew by Racheal as he took out their legs before Racheal could land a blow on any of them. She wasn't concerned about Vash hitting her, because she knew how well of a shot he was and either way she could feel the path of each bullet and would be able to dodge if necessary.

She was beginning to think Vash would prevent her from killing anyone when from behind her she heard a scuffle and knew one guy had gotten up and attacked Vash. She smirked at the last man standing in front of her. She could tell he was the boss for the way he stood and allowed his men to take the fall for him. He quickly drew his gun and shot at her. She laughed at the pathetic attempt to stop her, for she deflected the bullets off her unique short swords with cuts out of the blade closer to the hilt. Her smile became silkily sweet as in one easy motion she sliced his gun in half, followed with a knee to his stomach which forced him on his back with the blades at his throat. She straddled his stomach while leaning her face close to his.

"Hello, darling." She whispered seductively over his cheek.

"Please...don't kill me..." He begged, his body trembling. "I'll give you whatever you want. Money! Sex! Whatever you want!"

"Pathetic..." She mumbled into his ear as she pushed the blades harder into his neck. No amount of money or sex could tempt her from her kill

"Stop! Don't do it Racheal!" Vash's voice seemed miles away as it was barely audible in her killing haze.

All that was in her focus was the man under her and the fear in his eyes. Oh, how it sent butterflies to her stomach. How the tingles travelled across her skin. She had forgotten the thrill of the kill, the pleasure she received from extinguishing another human being's life. She let the feelings over come her; wanting more, letting her mind become hazy and her thoughts a disarray. Vash's shouting was nothing more that a quiet whisper to her ears now as he screamed at her to stop.

In one fluid moment Racheal sliced through the man's jugular. Blood showered her face before she slowly sat up and closed her eyes, letting the blood drop down her eye lashes and over her lips. She let the smell engulf her as a small sultry smile appeared on her lips. Just as Vash reached her all the sensations overwhelmed her and she blacked out, falling into the sand.

_**That's chapter three, I hope you liked it. Please review. Also I've started editing a fanfiction on here for MistyFog; it is a Trigun one called "Finding A Clover." I very much enjoy it and recommend it to anyone who is a Trigun fan or a fan of my story. Please do check it out if you have a chance. : ) Until next time. **_

5


End file.
